First Day Back
Plot It's been a couple of days since the summer holidays, and the summer holidays is almost over. Ben had been fighting bad guys all summer, and never had a single break. Jay, Simon and Neil have been getting boyfriends and girlfriends all summer; and now that summer is over, Jay will be able to get a girlfriend in school premises. What Will had done in the summer was different; he had been revising for his exams the six weeks after they've been in school for. Jay, Neil, Simon and Will are walking into the opened gates of Rudge Park Comprehensive; whilst waiting for Ben to show up, Simon gets a text from Carli, asking if they could get back together. Simon: "Shit!" Will, Jay and Neil turn around, and see that Simon is unhappy. Simon shows them his phone with the message. Jay has a surprised look on his face, Neil looks disgusted, and Will looked like someone gave him a wedgie. Jay: "Can't you say yes? You've had a crush on her since you were eight!" Simon: "Seven, actually; and I don't want to go out with someone who shows no interest in me" Ben walks in through the open gates with his traditional blue jumper, school trousers, a white t-shirt, a tie, and his everyday trainers. His bag was black, white and green, which resembled the Omnitrix. Ben: "What's happening? Did something bad happen to Simon?" Simon walks towards Ben and shows him the message; Ben bursted out with laughter. Ben looks at Simon, then at Neil, and then at Jay; still laughing. Ben: "Does she not know that you're a homosexual, Simon?" Simon: "Apparently not, according to Carli..." Simon puts his phone in his pocket as the bell rings. Mr. Gilbert walks outside, waiting to let the students walk inside. Mark walks past Ben; nudging him, making Ben fall. Ben: "Hey! Get back here!" Mark turns around with his devious grin. He walks up to Ben, crackling his knuckles, while Ben dials the Omnitrix. Mark throws the first punch, but Ben quickly transforms into Four Arms and grabs Marks hand; he then squeezes his hand, to the point his bones were snapping and crackling. He lets go, transforms back, and walks inside the building. Alastair and Jake look at Mark. Mark: "What the fuck are you starting at? Take me to the hospital!" Alastair and Jake back up a few paces, and then run indoors. Mark, still standing outside, calls the ambulance, who are currently dealing with someone with a major allergic reaction. Jay and the rest, following along with Ben and Mr. Gilbert walk into the common room. Mr. Gilbert has a stack of assignments, ready to hand out in a second. Mr. Gilbert: "After what I had seen outside, Mr. Tennyson, I'm not impressed..." Ben: "Haven't you heard of self defense, sir?" Mr. Gilbert: "Yes I have, I am not Sutherland over there who doesn't know anything!" Neil, looking up at Mr. Gilbert: "What?" Mr. Gilbert: "I said you're retarded!" Neil looks down. Mr. Gilbert: "You'll be given an hour detention, understand?" Ben: "Yes, sir! I understand..." Ben walks back to his seat and sits down on it. He then turns towards Jay, Simon, Will and Neil. Jay: "You aren't going are you?" Ben: "Of course not! Old man over there has got stuff to sort out; no way I'm spending a fucking hour in detention" Simon: "Good idea..." Will: "You do realise that skipping a detention means you'll get extra time added onto your normal time!" Jay: "Yeah, normal time of having sex with Neil's dad!" Neil: "My dad's not bent!" Simon: "He kinda is though!" Neil looks at Simon Simon: "Sorry..." Ben: "I've heard that there's a new student here!" Jay: "Don't tell me, it's your sister... cousin... whatever she is..." Gwen: "Yes, Jay, it is me!" Gwen walks to the front of the class, where Mr. Gilbert is currently standing. Gwen puts her arms behind her back, and began her introduction. Jay: "She's so fit, I could bum her all night!" Neil: "Yeah, she's gorgeous!" Ben: "Ahem! She's taken!" Jay: "Bollocks!" After Gwen had finished introducing herself, she walks over to Ben and the rest. Unthinkably, Jay stands up in front of Gwen. Carli and Charlotte look up, and see that Jay has got a boner. Gwen: "I see that you have a romantic interest in me, huh, Jay? Jay looks down to see his boner. Charlotte and Carli smirk, until Carli notices Simon's presence. She gets up from her seat and walks to Simon. Unaware of this, Simon is chatting to Will, Neil and Ben. Ben turns to see Carli. Ben: "Simon watch out, Carli is coming!" Simon notices Carli, who is uncomfortable to talk to. Ben walks to Gwen, while Jay sits back down. Ben: "Why are you here, Gwen?" Gwen: "Friedkin University saw how much work I had to do, and knew that I was getting bad grades, so they sent me here..." Ben: "Look on the bright side, at least Kevin isn't here..." Gwen: "Me and Kevin had a falling out, Ben, I didn't think that my grades were gonna improve overtime..." Ben: "What are you hoping to study?" Gwen: "General Relativity, Cosmetology and A level History" Ben: "Wow! That's... a lot... good luck, Gwen!" Gwen: "You too, Ben!" The bell rings, ending rolecall, and period one had just begun, Ben, Jay, Neil, Simon and Will were walking into their first class, which was, let's just say, fucking dreadful; their class was biology, something that they're not good at. When they reach the classroom, Alastair, Jake, Mark, Big John and Tara were sitting down in their "supposed seats". Ben: "Mark? What are you doing here? Should you be in the hospital?" Mark: "Yeah, I just came back; my hand is in this cast thanks to you, bellend." Ben: "That's nice..." Ben and the rest sit down, until Ben's Omnitrix goes off. Aware of this, Ben gets up and runs out of the classroom. Ben runs out of Rudge Park Comprehensive, dialling the Omnitrix, selecting Feedback as his choice. As he reaches the location, he sees Rook fighting a pack of DNAliens; Ben transforms into Feedback and shoots the DNAliens with bolts of electricity. Rook turns to see Ben. Rook: "Ben! I'm glad you've arrived!" Feedback: "Yeah, these DNAliens don't know when to stop!" Feedback and Rook split up; Feedback runs towards an electric lamppost and absorbs the electricity and redirects it towards the DNAliens. Several more DNAliens charge at Ben, Feedback blasts them again with the electricity. He runs towards the other DNAliens and whacked them with his tail. Rook shoots them with his electric taser. After all of them were defeated, Feedback transforms back into Ben, and quickly runs to Rudge Park Comprehensive. Ben had reached Rudge Park, however, he sees Mr. Gilbert standing by the gates. Mr. Gilbert sees him, unexpectedly. Ben walks towards him. Ben: "Sorry, I left, I was contacted to defeat some DNAliens with my partner, Rook..." Mr. Gilbert: "What are DNAliens?" Ben: "Hostile alien creatures who will stop at nothing to obliterate the Earth." Mr. Gilbert let's him inside the school grounds. Ben runs towards Jay, Simon, Neil and Will, but suddenly gets tripped over by Mark's friend Jake. Ben gets up and looks at Jake. Ben: "Haha, very funny!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Water Hazard. Water Hazard blasts Jake into a brick wall, creating intense pain on Jake's back. Mark catches them and runs towards Ben. Surprisingly, Ben switches into Big Chill and turns invisible, freezing Mark on the spot. Big Chill: "Nice try... Have an '''ice '''day, Mark!" Big Chill transforms back into Ben, and eventually sits down. Shocked, Jay looks at Ben's wrist. Jay: "What the fuck is that thing?" Ben: "What? This thing? Oh, it's called the Omnitrix, a watch-like device which gives its wearer the ability to transform into a variety of different aliens." Jay: "How many aliens do you have in the Omnitrix?" Ben: "Around 1,000,912 DNA samples" Jay looks at Ben, his jaw drops down, Ben looks at Neil, who is currently on the phone to his dad, Kevin. Neil then hangs up. Ben: "Who were you on the phone to?" Neil: "My dad, he says you guys can come over..." Jay: "Why? So he could bend us over and bum us?" Neil: "Grow up!" Simon: "Unfortunately, Neil is right, even if his dad is gay!" Neil: "Fuck off, Si!" Ben: "Everyone calm down, please?" Jay: "Why should we listen to you?" Ben: "I'm stronger than you, you do know that?" Jay: "Bollocks! I've won against Mahatma Gandhi in an arm wrestling match!" Ben: "First of all, he's dead, and second of all, he doesn't believe in violence!" Jay: "Try me!" Jay puts his arm on the table, along with Ben. After 20 minutes, Ben had constantly beaten Jay! Mr. Gilbert walks towards the table they're sat on. Mr. Gilbert: "Hello...? Home time was ten minutes ago..." Jay: "Fuck!" Ben, slamming Jay's arm down: "I win, 20th game in a row!!!" Jay: "That's not fair, this game is rigged!!" Simon: "It's funny how Ben manages to beat you 20 times in a row..." Jay: "So?" Simon: "And you haven't won a single game yet!" Jay: "Piss off!" Ben, Jay, Neil, Simon and Will walk out of the school gates, and are walking to Neil's house. Neil knocks on the door, but no one answers; confused, they enter through the back door. Kevin, Neil's dad, isn't home. They walk inside the house. Neil: "Does anyone want to watch some TV? Watch any DVD's? Or watch YouTube?" Ben: "DVD's would be nice!" Jay: "Why isn't Pornhub an option?" Neil: "Because this isn't your house, Jay!" Neil grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Jay sits down, bored, while Simon, Ben and Will sit with Neil. Neil puts his arm over Simon's shoulder, Ben is on his phone, and Will is watching TV. Jay: "I see someone's got a crush, Si." Simon: "Who?" Jay: "Neil..." Neil: "Fuck off, I'm not gay!" Ben and Will: "Shhh! This is the best part!" The TV screen shows what appears to be 'Chop Socky Chooks', series finale. Simon looks at Neil, then notices his arm. Simon, who tries to be as quiet as possible, moves about ten centimetres away from Neil's arm. Neil looks at Simon and smiles, Simon moves closer, then ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Jay Cartwright (first re-appearance) *Neil Sutherland (first re-appearance) *Simon Cooper (first re-appearance) *Will McKenzie (first re-appearance) *Carli D'Amato (first re-appearance) *Charlotte Hinchcliffe (first re-appearance) *John Webster (first re-appearance) *Tara Brown (first re-appearance) *Mark Donovan (first re-appearance) *Jake (first re-appearance) *Alastair (first re-appearance) *Mr. Gilbert (first re-appearance) Villains *DNAliens (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance; cameo) *Big Chill (first re-appearance; cameo) Namings and Translations Trivia Category:Ben 10: Omniverse and The Inbetweeners (Crossover) (Reboot) Episodes